You're not alone
by Ame Lupin
Summary: Nick acaba de mudarse a Westerville. Una nueva ciudad, una nueva vida y una nueva escuela se presentan frente a el. Está muy cansado de que su opinión no sirva de nada y no tiene ninguna ilusión por empezar desde cero. Pero en la academia Dalton conoce a un chico llamado Jeff, el cual cambia completamente toda su vida y su manera de pensar.
1. Nueva Vida

Soledad, el mayor de sus miedos. Algunas personas probablemente se reiría de el si supiesen la angustia que recorre por su cuerpo cuando esta a solas, es como hielo que recorre su cuerpo y no le deja respirar, apenas pensar. Odiaba esa sensación más que cualquier otra, le deprimía sentirse así, aunque más que tristeza, le provocaba angustia.

Esa noche no estaba solo, era muy feliz, a su lado dormía tranquilamente la persona que mas le ha importado en la vida. Es curioso ver como una persona puede pasar de ser una completa desconocida a ser indispensable para ti. Si unos cuantos meses atrás le hubiesen dicho que dormiría en su misma cama, el habría contestado que desvariaban, pero es que entonces, aun no conocía esos preciosos ojos marrones que cambiaron todo su mundo.

_**Capitulo 1 Nueva vida**_

Las mudanzas nunca son divertidas, mover muebles y un sin fin de objetos diversos, meterlos en cajas y llevarlos a un nuevo lugar, no suele ser una tarea que gusta a todos. Aquella, además no era una mudanza a un nuevo barrio, ni siquiera a la misma ciudad o ya apurando, al mismo estado, no, aquella era una mudanza de mas de mil kilómetros, desde California hasta Ohio. Todo un sin fin de pueblos y ciudades entre su antiguo hogar y el nuevo.

Nick odiaba todo ese asunto desde el principio, desde que había sabido que se mudaba apenas hablaba en casa, sus padres no habían pedido su opinión, solo lo arrastraban y llevaban como si de otra silla se tratase. El día que Nick tuvo que despedirse de sus amigos no hubo ni una sola lagrima, de hecho nadie supo que se marchaba, para sus compañeros de instituto y amigos del barrio, solo se iba de viaje unos días. Era demasiado doloroso para el como para que la gente que le importaba sufriese también.

Metió las cosas que más valoraba en una mochila y las demás las ordenó en cajas. Decidió que viajaría con esa mochila todo el largo camino porque esas cosas que llevaba dentro eran ya parte de el mismo y todas tenían un significado especial para el chico. Un reloj de bolsillo, regalo de su abuelo, una cámara digital. Dos libros que había leído varias veces, viejos pero cuidados tan bien que parecían recién comprados. Una corbata azul, la primera corbata que tuvo. Recordaba que cuando se la regalaron en su quinceavo cumpleaños, fue la primera vez que se sintió adulto. Una caja de madera llena de recuerdos, recortes, pegatinas y cromos, demás de otras varias pequeñas cosas aparentemente sin valor pero que hacen una vida. La Nintedo Ds en una funda con varios juegos. Su cartera con el DNI y otros carnets como el de conducir, o el de la biblioteca, aunque de ese era mejor que se deshiciese, pues ya carecía de valor, pero en esos momentos no lo tiró, lo conservó para así tener aun algún vinculo con aquella pequeña ciudad. Clayton, la cual tanto amó. Un peluche de un oso blanco pequeño, que tenía desde niño. Dejó de dormir con el hacía años, pero aun le gustaba y como estaba bien conservado, le apetecía llevarlo.

El viaje iba a ser por carretera, como si no fuese ya perezosa la idea de mudarse tan lejos que aun encima tardarían bastantes días en llegar. Su padre había preferido usar su propia camioneta a la comodidad de un avión y una compañía de mudanzas.

Sentado en la parte de detrás, con el mp3 puesto, Nick no hablaba, apenas se movía, quería pasar completamente desapercibido. Odiaba todo ese asunto, lo odiaba tanto que esa era su manera de protestar, no decir ni media palabra.

Y Nick no era mal chico, de hecho siempre había sido un orgullo para sus padres, buen alumno, gran amigo, amable con la familia… Pero desde que se mudaban no parecía el, sus ojos marrones que siempre estaban alegres y brillantes, ahora parecían ausentes y fríos. Su pelo era moreno corto y algo rebelde cuando lo dejaba algo largo. Era un chico de piel clara y llena de lunares, su nariz era grande pero atractiva y sus labios eran rosados y algo carnosos. No era muy alto para su edad, aunque su padre decía que como tan solo tenía dieciséis años aun podía crecer bastante más. Su complexión era delgada pero atlética.

-Nick, vamos a parar a comer en la próxima área de descanso que encontremos- Dijo la madre de Nick llamada Rose girándose un poco para hablar con el.

Rose era una mujer que ya había cumplido los cuarenta, pero se conservaba muy bien y podía pasar por treinta tranquilamente. Pelo moreno y rizado, no muy alta y no especialmente delgada, pero tampoco obesa. Sus ojos eran marrones algo verdosos.

-Según el GPS tardaremos unos diez minutos-añadió el padre, que se llamaba Daniel.

Daniel era un hombre de cuarenta y dos años justos, los había cumplido esa misma semana, lo que ocurría es que el pelo empezaba a ponérsele blanco y le hacía parecer mas mayor. De ojos marrones oscuros y piel bronceada. Era un hombre que conservaba muy bien su atractivo.

-No tengo hambre... Me quedaré en el coche

-No empieces Nickolas-rechistó Daniel

-Lo siento...-Contestó para no iniciar otra discusión-Está bien, bajaré del coche. Así podré estirar las piernas, quiero salir un rato de esta furgoneta...

-Bien, eso está mejor,-comentó Rose-Ohio será un buen hogar, ya lo verás. Harás nuevos amigos y mejores...

-Podría ser... Pero los viejos también me gustaban

-Sé que es duro-Insistió Daniel- Pero a eso se le llama madurar hijo, a veces hay que dejar lo que quieres atrás y mirar al futuro. Ya te harás allí una novia si es lo que te preocupa

-No tenía una novia en Clayton y lo sabes, además ya tuvimos la conversación sobre que nunca tendré novia, recuerdas.

-Aun conservo la esperanza de que cambies de idea y te hagas con una buena chica

-Eso no pasará, prefiero la compañía de chicos y lo sabes.

-Nick, cariño-Interrumpió la madre-Sabes que tu padre te quiere, pero sufre un poco por el estilo de vida que has elegido

-Si, vamos, que no os gusta que vuestro hijo haya salido gay, o como papá dijo cuando se lo dije, marica

-No he dicho eso Nickolas-Respondió el padre algo serio-solo que no es lo que mas ilusión en la vida, pero para que veas que yo también se ser tolerante, cambiaré mi frase….

Daniel carraspeó un poco, aunque lo intentaba, le costaba mucho asumir la sexualidad de su único hijo y dijo

-Seguro que encontrarás un chico que te haga feliz… Y se haga tu novio…

-Gracias papá.

-A Nick le gustan los chicos, a Nick le gustan los chicos-Tarareó Helen, la hermana pequeña de Nick, la cual andaba distraída jugando con una muñeca de trapo muy bonita y bien cosida.

Ella no había protestado en todo el viaje, le gustaba hacerse la niña buena, aunque en realidad era algo mas traviesa de lo que sus padres podían imaginarse. La relación de Helen y Nick era casi inexistente, no se apreciaban mucho, de hecho se ignoraban bastante, cada uno dejaba al otro en su mundo y no se solían meter en sus vidas. Lo que pasaba es que a Helen le gustaba chinchar en muchas ocasiones a su hermano mayor, del cual se llevaba ocho años de distancia. Ella era la que tenía el pelo mas claro de la familia, un castaño claro que no llegaba a rubio, pero era un tono muy bonito, cogido en colas o trenzas según le daba a la madre. Ojos marrones y piel clara. Helen siguió jugando con su muñeca a la que le dijo:

-Tío Nick se besa con chicos ¿Verdad Betty?

-¿Has visto a tu hermano dándose besos con chicos?-Preguntó alarmado Daniel

-¡No!-Gritó Nick algo cabreado

-No, aun no, es feo y por eso nadie le quiere, jajaja, Nick no te enfades… Un día encontrarás un príncipe en caballo y os iréis por la playa y os daréis besos y esas cosas asquerosas

Nick levantó una ceja en modo de sorpresa y negó con la cabeza, después subió el volumen de su MP3 zanjando así la conversación, al menos por su parte.

Al cabo de unos insufribles diez minutos de viaje viendo como su hermana le hacía caras raras y decía cosas a la muñeca en el oído para luego reírse, el vehículo paró en un área de descanso abarrotada de camiones y Nick bajó de la furgoneta sin quitarse el Mp3. Cualquier cosa era mejor que seguir un segundo mas en ese coche, dio un portazo algo fuerte y caminó alejándose del vehículo lo antes posible. Nick no solía perder la paciencia, pero Helen tenía ese don.

Tras caminar por la calzada y esquivar a un camión que salía marcha atrás de la zona de aparcamiento, el chico entró al restaurante y fue al aseo. Pocos minutos después fue al restaurante y se sentó con su familia, se quitó uno de los auriculares, pero no paró la música y solo habló para pedir la comida. El resto de las dos horas largas que estuvieron allí, permaneció en el más absoluto silencio.

Hacía ya tres días desde que la familia Duval se había instalado en su nuevo hogar en Westerville, Ohio. Su nueva casa era una vivienda unifamiliar de dos plantas bastante grande, tenía sótano y desván.

La habitación de Nick estaba al final del pasillo de la segunda planta, era muy bonita, con un papel de pared azul claro con algunas nubes. En la pared de la derecha había una gran ventana que tenía unas preciosas vistas. La habitación estaba aún vacía pero podía convertirse en un sitio acogedor. Era grande y hasta tenia hasta su propio aseo. Aun no estaba muy contento en ese lugar pero tenía que reconocer que adoraba su nueva habitación.

Esa mañana de Lunes, Nick bajó a desayunar con un poco más animado y saludó amablemente a sus padres, no quería seguir mas tiempo enfadado, sabía que no iba a solucionar nada así, seguía opinando que todo aquel asunto apestaba, pero intentó ser algo mas abierto y ver a que le conducía todo aquello.

-Buenos días papas…Helena… Tengo hambre ¿Que hay para desayunar?

Rose sonrió al ver la actitud de su hijo y dijo:

-Solo por verte tan animado, puedes pedirme lo que quieras hijo.

-Me apetecen unas tortitas, si puede ser.

-Claro hijo.

-Si Nick come tortitas, yo también quiero-Dijo Helena con un tono medio llorón

-Tu ya has pedido Donuts, no seas caprichosa-Contestó tajantemente la madre, que intentaba no consentir demasiado a sus hijos y enseñarles a ser disciplinados desde pequeños.

-No es justo-Contestó la niña cruzándose de brazos, pero al ver que no conseguía ablandar a su madre, se comió a regañadientes un trozo de Donut.

-Dale de paso lo que hemos hablado-dijo de pronto Daniel.

-¡Ah si, ahora se lo doy!-Dijo Rose mirando a su marido

Nick miró curioso a sus padres, cogió una taza del armario para llenarlo de café recién hecho y se sentó enfrente de su padre.

-Ahora mismo comenzará el curso y tu padre y yo hemos estado mirando institutos para ti- dijo Rose acercándole el plato con tortitas.

-Creemos que la academia Dalton es ideal para ti, es un buen instituto, exclusivo para chicos, además llevan uniformes y son muy respetuosos con las normas-Continuó Daniel

-¿Chicos? Odias que sea gay y me apuntáis a una escuela donde pasaré el día rodeado de hombres jóvenes… No te comprendo papá

-Y dale Nickolas, no odio que seas gay, hijo, ya te lo he dicho, no es lo que mas ilusión me hace en la vida, pero me tocará aceptarlo quiera o no. A ver si encuentras allí un chico decente y no uno de esos que se tiran a todo lo que se menea.

-¿Qué es tirarse?-Preguntó Helen

-Nada hija, tu padre desvaría-protestó Rose- Modera tu lenguaje con la niña delante querido

-Lo siento nena, pues eso Nickolas… Que espero que al menos sepas elegir bien al chico y no te metas en la cama de cualquiera

-No soy así, nunca he salido con nadie, ni tenido relaciones con nadie. Espero el amor de mi vida. Creo que el se… -Miró a su hermana y rectificó-Creo que eso ha de hacerse con la persona que ames.

A Nick le molestaba mucho que su padre diera por sentado que por ser gay ya era un promiscuo y cogió el panfleto que le dio su madre a regañadientes.

Se puso a mirar las fotos que tenía, parecía una escuela pija, llena de salones con chimenea y largos pasillos llenos de cuadros y estatuas.

-Menudo sitio, hasta el papel tiene pintas de caro.

-Lo es, pero merecerá la pena, ahora podemos permitírnoslo, irás a la Dalton-Dijo Daniel

-Vale, pues si ya lo habéis decidido, poco puedo opinar yo ya. Así que vale, iré a esa academia de niños pijos.

-Tienes dos opciones, puedes dormir allí y pasar aquí los fines de semana o venir a casa después del instituto cada día y dormir aquí ¿Qué decides?

-No lo se… son muchas cosas nuevas. Dejadme que lo piense.

-Dormirás allí entonces-Contesta el padre- bien rellena esto con las optativas que quieres y todo eso y esta tarde lo llevamos. Hablé con el director para ver si admitían alumnos aun, ya que el curso está por empezar y dijo que no había problemas, así que Nickolas, el lunes comenzarás a ser un estudiante de Dalton.

Nick ni se molestó en protestar, sabía que iba a ser en vano. Por lo que se acabó su desayuno y cogió el impreso que le habían dejado en la mesa para rellenarlo.

-Hola academia pija llena de niños bien, adiós instituto antiguo con personas normales –Dijo en voz baja para que sus padres no le oyesen.


	2. Dalton

**Capitulo 2- Dalton**

Se arregló la corbata frente al espejo del aseo de su cuarto, puede que fuese una tontería, pero su padre nunca le había enseñado a hacer ese tipo de cosas, así que había aprendido a hacerlo solo, como tantas otras.

Se miró con todo el uniforme ya puesto, el cual se componía de un blazer azul oscuro casi negro de dos botones, aunque en realidad solo uno se abrochaba, todo con ribetes rojo oscuro, bolsillos y un escudo bordado con el logo de la escuela, que era una de mayúscula con algunas rayas y tres botones en el borde de cada manga. Camisa blanca de manga larga, corbata a rallas diagonales azules y rojas como el blazer, pantalones grises y zapatos negros.

_"Ntch, con esto pareceremos clones, pero... Aunque bien mirado es del todo feo... De todos modos no me gusta la idea de ir con este uniforme toooodooos los días…"_

Cogió una bandolera de cuero marrón donde había metido los libros, la cual descansaba encima de la cama y se la echó al hombro. Miró las cajas de la mudanza, aún por desembalar, pensó que era una tontería sacar las cosas de ella, ya que tenía que llevarlo todo de nuevo a la habitación de Dalton. Así que la anterior noche había apartado las cajas que iba a llevarse porque contenían cosas necesarias y las que iba a dejar allí de momento.

Negó con la cabeza, eso de pasar el día en la academia e incluso la noche, no le terminaba de convencer, pero como la única vez que intentó protestar se le ignoró completamente, ya decidió que no diría nada más al respecto.

Bajó a la cocina, como era media mañana solo estaba su madre.

-Mamá… ¿Papá se ha ido? Prometió llevarme a la academia, tenemos cajas que cargar.

-Dijo que ya te las llevaría otro día el, tendrás que ir andando, cielo, yo te llevaría, pero tu padre se ha llevado el coche.

-¿Porqué siempre me hace lo mismo, es que no significo nada para el?

-No digas eso hijo, tu padre te quiere. Mira, haremos una cosa, como aun no conoces nada de la ciudad, llamaremos a un taxi, cargamos entre los dos las cajas que mas necesites y yo convenceré a tu padre de que esta tarde te lleve el resto. ¿Te parece bien?

-Gracias mamá, si no fuese por ti...

Nick abrazó a su madre con fuerza y le besó la cara.

-Dame unos minutos que llame al taxi, ve bajando las cajas al recibidor.

El chico asintió con la cabeza y subió a su cuarto.

-¿Seguro que lo tienes todo?

-Si mamá-contestó Nick ya subido al vehículo.

-No sabes lo mucho de menos que te voy a echar.

-Ya...Yo me quedaría a dormir todos los días en casa. Pero el ya ha decidido que no será así.

Rose hizo un gesto de disgusto. A ella tampoco le gustaba la idea de que su

marido decidiese todo por los demás, pero prefería callar.

-¿Podemos irnos ya?-preguntó el taxista.

-Si, por favor-Contestó Nick.

Dio a su madre otros dos besos y subió la ventanilla. El taxi se marchó y Nick decidió no mirar atrás, sabía que no iría a su casa ni los fines de semana, para el, Dalton era como una cárcel, pija, pero una prisión al fin y al cabo.

-Hijo, no estés triste-Dijo el conductor-La Dalton es una buena academia, si yo pudiese, llevaría a mis hijos allí en vez de al estúpido instituto Mckinley.

Nick sonrió y contestó:

-Estoy seguro de que usted le dejaría elegir a sus hijos, en vez de obligarles incluso a respirar como usted cree correcto.

-Bueno hijo, los padres siempre quieren lo mejor para sus hijos. Seguro que tu padre te ha ingresado allí porque ha visto que es la mejor elección.

Nick sabía que decía eso porque no conocía a su padre, pero prefirió darle la razón.

-Si, supongo...

Nick habló con el taxista un rato más hasta que este le dijo:

-Mira hijo, hemos llegado-Hizo un gesto para que mirase por la ventanilla.

El chico hizo caso y miro el enorme jardín que rodeaba la academia, lleno de arboles y arbustos perfectamente podados, numerosas flores, bancos y una enorme fuente en el centro. La escuela tenía apariencia de enorme mansión mas que de instituto, con enormes ventanales y fachada antigua, chimeneas, arcos… Estaba algo recargada, pero no era fea.

-Woooh, ¿Esto es Dalton? ¡Es enorme!

-Lo es…Siempre sorprende verla

Aparcaron en la entrada y el hombre ayudó a entrar las cajas del chico hasta la recepción. Cosa que Nick agradeció muchísimo, Después, el hombre se marchó. El chico se quedó esperando a ver si llegaba alguien que pudiese informarle o con quien hablar.

-¿Hola? ¿Puede oírme alguien? Soy nuevo y necesitaría que alguien me ayudase...Por favor...

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que apareció un hombre de unos cuarenta años, alto y delgaducho. De aspecto serio y severo, vestía un uniforme azul claro y una gorra que tapaba su escaso pelo canoso.

-¿Que necesitas?-dijo en tono seco.

-Hola, buenos días, soy nuevo en la academia...

-Oh, ya veo-interrumpió el conserje.

El hombre abrió una puerta y entro a una sala, abriendo después una ventanilla que comunicaba esa sala con el pasillo.

-Dame tus datos, joven.-Le dijo mientras encendía el monitor de un ordenador

-Soy Nickolas Duval, de tercer curso

-¿Transferido del instituto de secundaria de Clayton, California?-Pregunto tras teclear un poco

-Si...

-Muy bien. Cierto aquí estas.-Contestó sin apartar la vista de la pantalla del ordenador-Aquí tienes…

Sacó de un cajón tres llaves y dijo:

-Estas son tus llaves, la primera es la del cuarto, tienes la 108, no la pierdas, tengo una copia en caso de emergencia. Esta es la de la taquilla, y por ultimo, esta es la de la biblioteca. Hay una norma en la que solo los estudiantes de Dalton pueden entrar. –Afirmó en tono serio. Toma, aquí tienes el carnet de estudiante, con el podrás entrar en las salas de estudio, la lavandería y mas sitios, lo tienes todo señalado en el mapa, puedes bajarte la aplicación si tienes un Smartphone o iPhone.

Nick asentía con la cabeza y recogía las cosas que el conserje le iba dando

-Recoge tus libros y material escolar en la biblioteca, te los darán si presentas este cupón y tu carnet de estudiante. Por cierto que tienes que hacerte la foto para que pueda plastificarlo. ¿Y que mas?-se pregunto algo dudoso- He contado esto tantas veces que ya me olvido... ¡Ah si! Las listas están en el tablón, en cuanto te instales ve a ver que clase te ha tocado. Y por ultimo, pero no menos importante, el folleto con la derechos y deberes del alumno así como las normas de la casa.

-Gracias por toda la información, voy a llevar las cosas a mi cuarto.

-Espera Nickolas, la foto...

-Cierto, si

-Ains jóvenes, anda sonríe.

El hombre sacó la cámara y Nick sonrió tímidamente, el conserje le flasheó dos veces y dijo:

-Vale, espera...

No tardo más de dos minutos en imprimir, poner la foto y plastificar el carnet.

-Ya está, puedes marcharte, si tienes un problema llama al numero que viene en el folleto, te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos.

-Gracias de nuevo

-Deja de dar las gracias, me irritas, anda márchate ya, tengo mil cosas que hacer.

Nick puso todo lo que el conserje le dio encima de las cajas y las cogió. Se puso las gafas puesto que tenía que leer y era bastante miope. Siguiendo el mapa se plantó delante de su cuarto.

Abrió la puerta y entró, cerró a su paso y dejó las cajas en el suelo. Cerró y miró el cuarto, de paredes azul claro, tamaño mediano, una cama de cuerpo y medio, un escritorio y una silla con ruedas. Un gran armario, una cajonera, varios estantes, una ventana y una puerta que llevaba a un aseo con váter, lavabo y ducha.

-Esto, está bastante bien-dijo mirando la ventana- Bueno, luego recojo esto, voy a ver que clase me ha tocado.

Se guardo las llaves en el bolsillo y metió el carnet en la cartera. Cogió el mapa y el folleto y salió al pasillo. Ahora que ya no iba cargado podía mirar los pasillos con más tranquilidad, estaban enmoquetadas las paredes llenas de cuadros, bustos, estatuas...

Bajó por una escalera algo circular, al piso de abajo y buscó el tablón de anuncio, por suerte lo encontró en seguida y empezó a leer los nombres para encontrar el suyo.

-Duval, Duval... Aquí estoy-Dijo en voz baja- clase tercero C, genial.

Luego leyó otro papel que indicaba que las clases comenzaban al día siguiente y que su aula principal iba a ser la 23.

-Perdona-le dijo una voz masculina- Tu que estás leyendo esa hoja ¿Puedes decirme que aula esta asignada para los de tercero C?


End file.
